From computer screen to reality
by Gracie in wonderland
Summary: My name is Imogen 'Immy' Reagan; ever since my dad Joe died on the job my family has become even more protective of me, I love my family and I wouldn't have it any other way. But what happens when one Sunday family dinner my darling cousin Nicki brings up a conversation we had about a dark secret I have been hiding from everyone.
1. Chapter 1

**From computer screen to reality**

**Chapter 1**

I look around the dinner table, as I count down the minutes; I notice that Aunt Erin is happily chatting with Uncle Danny and Grandpa. I know that I will be safe however the only thing that could change that is if Nicki brings up or mentions anything about our little conversation a few nights ago as the topic is a dangerous problem that I currently have.

Nicki is busy talking to Uncle Jamie plus Jack and Sean. I really did think I am going to get through this dinner scot-free that was until Nicki took a sip of her water and then looks straight at me, I knew what is going to happen but I couldn't stop her.

"Immy, did you figure out who that person was yet?"

I just stared at Nicki out of pure shock "NICKI!"

Nicki covers her mouth "I am so sorry Imogen, I didn't mean to."

All the adults drop their forks and knives and they all turn their attention to me. Uncle Danny looks at the both of us "is one of you going to explain?"

Nicki looks down the table at where I sat in between Pop and Uncle Jamie "you should really tell them Immy, it will only get worse."

Uncle Jamie places his arm around my shoulders "anything you want to confess, Miss. Reagan."

I look at all their faces "I didn't want to worry any of you; you all already have busy lives. I didn't want to add my drama into the mix of it all."

Grandpa looks down the table at his youngest granddaughter "Imogen you are 14 years old, how much drama could you possibly have?"

I feel someone hold my hand, I turn my attention to Pop, who faintly smiles at me "talk to us Imogen, we can't help you if we are in the dark."

I nod and look up at everyone "I don't know how it happened but roughly a month ago, I started to receive text messages and emails that were let's say they were inappropriate. I did block the number but they must have gotten a new number because after I blocked it I got a text saying you can't get rid of me that easily."

Uncle Jamie pulls me into his arms as I start to cry. Aunt Erin looks at her daughter "when did you find out Nicki?"

Nicki looks at me then back at her mom "a few nights ago, Imogen rang me and told me. She didn't know what to do. I told her to tell you guys but she didn't want to trouble you all with it and she asked me not to tell you."

Frank looks at his now crying granddaughter "After dinner I would like for you to give me your phone and laptop. I will have my people look into it."

I shake my head "Grandpa you don't have to do that, they'll get bored and leave me alone."

Aunt Erin pipes up "Imogen if this has been going on for a month maybe even longer it could get more serious. They could start following you around and what if they decided that a text or email isn't enough anymore."

I look at my aunt; this was all starting to scare me even more now "you don't really think they would do you?"

Uncle Danny joins in after being angry silent "it happens Imogen trust us, we see it happen every day. I don't think anyone of us wants a phone call saying that you are missing or in the hospital."

I nod "I understand, I'll give you my phone and laptop after dinner Grandpa."

He nods in agreement "I will also be talking to Garett and Baker about a protection detail until this is all sorted out."

I nod again; I didn't really want to talk about this anymore. I thought I could sort it out by myself or it would just go away but I guess they know better.

A few minutes later, I was in the kitchen helping Aunt Linda clear up from the dinner. We hear someone behind us; Aunt Linda turns around and sees her husband standing there "is everything alright Danny?"

I turn around and notice that he is holding my phone, He then beckons me over to him, but as I reach him, he places his hand on my shoulders and walks me into the living room where Uncle Jamie, Grandpa and Pop were sitting.

Uncle Danny hands me my phone "unlock it; it would appear you have a new message from an unknown number."

I slowly unlock my phone and Uncle Danny takes it from me again, I guess he read the new text message I had received because he tighten his grip that he had on my shoulders.

He then hands my phone to Grandpa and then recites the text message "I really do hope your cop family doesn't keep us apart when I come for you Immy."

I see Grandpa nod, he leaves the room I guess call Garett or Baker. I now realised how serious this was getting, I feel Uncle Danny putting his arms around me "it's okay kiddo. We'll find them."

I sit on the stairs as they all leave well except from Uncle Jamie. He said that he would stay just in case anything else happens. Uncle Danny tells him that if something does to ring and he'll come straight away.

Grandpa shuts the front door and I head upstairs to my room telling him I have some homework to finish. I grab my books and sit at my desk; I feel eyes on me so I turn around and see Uncle Jamie leaning against the doorframe.

I turn my attention back to my books "what's wrong Uncle Jamie?"

He walks in and sits down next to me "did you really just ask me that Imogen. Why did you not tell us sooner? Danny and I read some of those text messages and they scared us. You are not going through this alone anymore. We will find who they are and they will be dealt with."

I look up at Uncle Jamie "the correct way, you won't let Uncle Danny let his temper get the better of him will you."

Uncle Jamie kisses my head "I wil keep Danny in line, but we all care about you Immy. Your dad would want you safe and if Nicki hadn't told us you might not have been safe for much longer."

I look up at him again "But I am safe, aren't I Uncle Jamie?

* * *

Is Imogen Safe?

Don't forget to leave a review

Gracie :)


	2. Chapter 2

**From computer screen to reality**

Thank you to: cathywhatever, SweetKittyCat, ria101 Guest &amp; accounting professional for your reviews, I loved them :)

Thank you to: amy1212, daniellepaduch26, GraceLeah07 &amp; smilychick89 for adding this story to your favourites list :)

Thank you to: cathywhatever, daniellepaduch26, BBWC, GraceLeah07, melissa. mccowan, smilychick89, tigdun &amp; xblackMaskx for adding this story to your following list :)

**Chapter 2**

I woke up the next morning dreading going to school, I look over at the floor of my room and notice Uncle Jamie curled up on the floor. I dangle my foot down and nudge him in the side. He just bats my foot away so I try again.

This time he grabs my ankle "You were warned Immy."

I laugh and try to get my ankle free from his grip "okay okay, morning Uncle Jamie."

He finally lets go of my foot and rolls over "too early."

I carefully move around my bedroom not to wake the grumpy police officer "Uncle Jamie, why are you on my floor?"

He opens his eye at me "Someone took my room."

I give him a weird look and go to see who is asleep in Jamie's old bedroom; I peak inside the room and see Uncle Danny fast asleep and fully dressed.

I shake my head and mutter to myself "weird family."

I carefully walk down the stairs, I hear movement in the kitchen and when I walk into the kitchen I see Pop but not Grandpa. I notice that anything that my Grandpa would have in the morning isn't there in the kitchen, no jacket, no briefcase.

I grab some breakfast and face pop "Morning pop."

He smiles at me "Morning Imogen, you ready for school?"

I nod and make 2 cups of coffee "Where's Grandpa?"

Henry nods at me "He went in early to sort out your phone and laptop."

I nod and grab the mugs "There's a grumpy man on my bedroom floor."

Henry nods again and looks at me "Jamie heard you having a nightmare a few hours ago; Francis had already gone so he rang Danny."

I look down at the mugs "I had no idea; I don't remember having a nightmare."

Henry kisses my cheek "good, stay out of trouble today."

I gently kiss his cheek "I will try my hardest pop."

I carefully walk up the stairs carrying the mugs of coffee; I place one on the table next to the bed Uncle Danny was sleeping in. He murmured something; I think was a thank you. I walk back into my room and hand the other mug to Uncle Jamie.

He just smiles at me "Mmm coffee, get dressed Immy, Eddy and me are going to take you to school."

I happily grab my clothes and head to the bathroom to let Jamie enjoy his coffee and wake up. I walk back into my bedroom in my uniform ready to go. I grab my books and shove them into my bag.

Jamie puts his arm around my shoulders; he bangs on the bedroom door "Wakey wakey Danny."

We both hear Danny mutter something about killing us and no one finding the bodies. I sit on the stairs as I put my shoes on, Jamie answers the front door and lets Eddy come inside.

Eddy smiles at me "Hey Immy, you ready for school?"

I get up and feel Danny kiss my head "Be good, stay in the school grounds. One of us will pick you up at 3:30."

I mockingly salute him "Yes sir."

Eddy, Uncle Jamie and I leave; the ride to school was alright. I had an awesome conversation with them. Eddy turns in her seat and looks at me "Can I ask you something Imogen?"

I nod "sure Eddy, ask away."

Eddy smiles at me "Jamie filled me in on this situation, has this person made any threats to you or made more contact with you?"

I faintly smile back at her "that's okay; I know it would drive him mad if he didn't tell you. No contact apart from texts and emails. They didn't make any threats, I just didn't know how to tell 'them' and I really did think they would get bored and leave me alone."

We pull up at the school, a few metres away from the school gates; Jamie turns in his seat and looks at me "remember what Danny said alright, we will stay here until that door shuts behind you. One of us will collect you from your last lesson; your teacher has been informed not to let you go until one of us is with you."

I lean forward and kiss his cheek "I know Uncle Jamie, I'll be fine and follow the rules. I promise."

The door is opened and I notice Aunt Erin standing there with Nicki, I get out and hug my aunt then I turn to my cousin who starts to apologize again for last night. I just smile at her "its fine Nicki, I had to tell them sooner or later."

Aunt Erin nods "that's right, now both of you be good and learn lots."

Nicki and I walk towards the school gates with Aunt Erin, Uncle Jamie and Eddy watching us. I notice a greyish/silver car parked right outside of the school gates, with a lonely looking man inside. I nudge Nicki who also notices the car and man.

I start to pat my pockets "I left my phone." We walk back towards the squad car; I could already see Aunt Erin asking Eddy and Uncle Jamie what was going on.

As Nicki and I got closer, the car screeched up the road pass the squad car. Uncle Jamie jumps out of the car and walks over and hugs me "it's okay, your safe."

Eddy gets on to the radio can calls in a speeding car in a school zone to try and get someone to at least pull it over. Nicki stands next to Aunt Erin "We think that was the person."

I just hold on to Uncle Jamie, Eddy walks into the school with Nicki. A few minutes later Eddy walks out and back over to us "I walked Nicki to her locker, I spoke to the teachers, and people have noticed that car and an amazing teacher wrote down the license plate. I also have Imogen's work."

Aunt Erin nods "I will call Danny, you going to take her to dad."

Uncle Jamie nods "Yeah safest place for her right now. We don't want her going inside and then have him hanging around at the end of school waiting for her."

Baker nods at us when we arrive at 1PP; she opens the door "Commissioner, Officer Reagan and Miss. Reagan are here."

Baker opens the door for us and we walk inside his office, Uncle Jamie lets go of my hand and I walk quickly over to Grandpa and hug him, he just holds me "Thank you Baker."

Jamie sighs "This is getting serious dad, he was waiting outside of the school. Plus the teachers have noticed the car for the past month when all this started."

Frank nods "I understand, we'll find him Imogen you're safe here."

Uncle Danny walks into the office "We ran the plates but they were stolen a month ago. He didn't make any contact with you, did he Imogen?"

I look at my pissed off uncle "No, I saw the car, nudged Nicki then I pretended I forgot my phone, walked over back to Uncle Jamie as I got closer to the squad car, the man drove off."

Danny nods "We'll find him Imogen, I promise."

It was now late afternoon; I was doing all my school work in my grandpa's office, I remember laying down for a few seconds but the next thing I remember is waking up to Uncle Danny bending down gently waking me "wakey wakey kiddo."

I slowly sit up and tie my hair out of my face; he was holding an envelope in front of me "apparently this guy must know you don't have your phone or laptop."

He shows me the hand written envelope that only had my name on it; he must have personally put in the mail box. I look up at Grandpa "I had no idea he knew where I lived."

Frank nods at me "it appears that he does, due to this it has become a threat not only to you but to me as well. So we will have officers stationed at the house."

I nod "I really am sorry, I didn't want any of this to happen. I really did think he would get bored and leave me alone." I am starting to feel very unsafe.

* * *

Is Imogen safe?

Don't forget to leave a review

Gracie :)


	3. Chapter 3

**From computer screen to reality**

Thank you to: Gryffindor 20, journey4eva, sebear &amp; cathywatever for your reviews, I loved them :)

Thank to you: rach86, Gryffindor 20, Gryffindor4eva &amp; joan. corrigan. 1 for adding this story to your favourite's list :)

Thank you to: rach86, lily0105, aphass, Gryffindor 20, sebear, Gryffindor4eva, Angel10856 &amp; tick. vburns for adding this story to your following list :)

**Chapter 3**

I sit at the kitchen table and was not really paying attention to what the conversation was that Grandpa and Pop were involved in. I kept thinking that this creep knew where I lived; he could break in at any second and hurt us. Had he already broken in and been in my room?

I had all these questions floating around in my head, I hadn't even noticed that they had stopped talking and were both looking at me.

Frank sighs "Okay Imogen spill."

I quickly look up at him "what do you mean?"

Henry joins in "whatever is going on in that head of yours, you might want to share it with us."

I shake my head "Nothing going on Pops just day dreaming."

Henry looks at me "Okay we'll believe you for now."

I nod at him "Thanks." I carry on eating my dinner; I then notice a photo frame on the table in front of me that had been moved. I slowly get up from the table and walk over at the picture frame that had a photograph of me and my dad inside.

I hear someone also get up from the table; Grandpa appears beside me "okay spill, what's going on?"

I look up at him "Someone's moved this picture."

He looks from the picture to me "are you sure?"

I nod "it's not straight from where I was sitting and plus it is too far from the edge, it's normally closer to the edge of the table."

I see Grandpa bend down and look at it then look at me "you're right, it has been moved." He looks over at Henry "did you move the photograph of Imogen and Joe Pops?" Henry shakes his head "Never."

I sit on the stairs as I watch crime scene unit people walk through the house and watch as Garett and Baker fuss over Grandpa. But I knew things were bad when I saw Uncle Jamie and Uncle Danny arrive at the house. I look over at Henry who was sitting near the stairs "I thought Grandpa wasn't going to call them."

Henry nods "he didn't; their captains must of told them. Anything happens to a Reagan it always gets back to one of them. Mainly it's Daniel and your Grandpa is finding out through other officers."

I watch as Uncle Danny heads towards Grandpa but Uncle Jamie head over to Henry and me, he pulls me up to my feet and hugs me "are you okay?"

I nod and hug him back "we're fine Uncle Jamie, I noticed a picture frame had been moved and Grandpa called it in saying it could have been a break in."

Jamie looks at me "the creep does know where you live Immy, he might have been inside without anyone ever knowing, I have no idea how but I'm sure everyone here will figure it out."

Uncle Danny and Grandpa walk over to us; Henry stands up "well Francis."

Frank nods "There are signs that a non-family member has been inside the house however it would appear that luckily no one was here when they broke in."

Uncle Jamie looks at him "Is it the same person who is stalking Imogen?"

Danny looks at me and Jamie "we'll know more in the morning when the tests come back, in the meantime Dad and I agree that it would be safer if Imogen wasn't here."

I looks at them "Where am I going to stay?"

Danny looks at me "With me, so pack a bag."

I stay on the stairs "Isn't that a bit dangerous? I don't want him hurting Aunt Linda or the boys because I'm staying with you Uncle Danny."

Danny nods "I understand that but Linda is staying with her sister helping her get over her divorce and the boys are staying with a friend for a few days so it's just me and you kiddo so go pack."

Grandpa nods to me "go pack Imogen."

I sigh and slowly walk up the stairs and head towards my room, but when I walk into my room, I notice something is wrong, I slowly back out of my room and head back down the stairs "Err Uncle Jamie, I need your help."

They all knew that was a lie, Jamie nods "sure Immy, what's up?"

He walks up the stairs to me with Uncle Danny by his side; I lead them both into my room "I doubt the crimes unit people left my room like this."

I whole room had been trashed and my bedroom window wide open and a fake NYPD scene of crime unit jacket lying on my bed. Uncle Jamie put his arms around me "it's okay Immy, we'll catch him. Did you touch anything?"

I shake my head and Danny goes down stairs so my room can be processed once again. I look up at Jamie "will you come with me to Uncle Danny's?"

He smiles at me "Of course, someone needs to stop Danny from snoring the house down."

Danny was behind him "I do not snore, pack your things now Immy. We have to go sweetie."

I stand in my room and Jamie packs my things while using gloves. I look over at the picture that is on my bedside time of me and my dad, Jamie notices me looking at it. He places the frame in my bag "is that everything?"

I nod and we head back downstairs, Garett and Baker were discussing where Grandpa and Pops would be staying. Grandpa was the first one to hug me "be good and listen to them, promise me you'll do what Danny and Jamie both say."

I smile "of course Grandpa, stay safe please." I climb into the back of Danny's jeep and he drives towards Staten Island. He and Jamie were talking about what could have happened and what they would do once the guy was caught. Some of the things Uncle Danny was saying did scare me a little but then I realised he was just mad and because he cares about me and what happens to me.

I lean my head on my folded up sweatshirt that I had put against the window and slowly drifted off to sleep. Jamie turns in his seat "she's asleep Danny."

Danny nods "good, I don't think her being up during the night worrying about the creep would be good for her. We need to find him quickly, he's escalating and we don't know what his next move might be."

* * *

Will Imogen be safe with Danny &amp; Jamie?

Don't forget to leave a review

Gracie :)


	4. Chapter 4

**From computer screen to reality**

Thank you to: daniellepaduch26, SweetKittyCat, melissa. mccowan, Guest, sebear, cathywhatever &amp; accounting professional for your reviews, I loved them :)

Thank you to P-Webes &amp; accounting professional for adding this story to your favourites list :)

Thank you to: SweetKittyCat, seg92, P-Webes, XxRikela-chanxX &amp; hbbuckeye for adding this story to your following list :)

**Chapter 4**

I feel someone carrying me, I slowly and carefully open my eyes to see the navy fabric of my Uncle Jamie's uniform. I feel safe knowing that my Uncles have me and not the creep who is after me. I snuggle closer into him, he chuckles "You can go back to sleep soon Immy." He places me down on the couch; I rub my eyes and watch him and Uncle Danny move around the house.

Danny is locking everywhere up to make sure that we were safe, he sits on the stairs and calls Aunt Linda then the boys to make sure that they were all safe. After he gets told that they are all in fact safe, he places his phone back in his pocket, I slowly walk over to him "I really am sorry this is happening Uncle Danny."

He pulls me into his arms and on to his lap "This is not your fault Imogen. This type of thing happens; I've worked on cases where this happens. We'll catch him I promise." I nod "but what does he want with me? What did I do to him?" I wipe the tears away, he tucks some of my hair behind my ear and kisses my temple "We'll find him Imogen and when we do he'll be sorry that he messed with the Reagan family."

Danny wraps his arms tighter around me; I just cry into his shoulder "I want my dad." Uncle Danny holds me "I know kiddo, I know." Uncle Jamie walks over "hey what's going on over here?" Danny looks at his baby brother "Imogen here is being silly and feels guilty for this happening and she wants Joe."

Jamie bends down in front of me and takes one of my hands "Immy, listen to us, this is not your fault. This guy is bored and wants to cause some trouble, he just happened to pick you. I know you want Joe, we all miss him and that is okay to want him here with you in a situation like this, but you have all of us Imogen, you are not in this alone."

I nod and wipe my eyes, Uncle Danny carries me over to the couch "Bedtime Immy, you are perfectly safe here. They're even uniforms parked outside the house. No one is getting in here." I settle down on the couch "that's what we thought about Grandpas."

Danny sits on the other couch opposite me "yeah well, there is a first time for everything and this is the last time trust me." I get comfy on the couch "Night Uncle Jamie. Night Uncle Danny." They both reply "Night Immy." I fall asleep on the couch but during the night I feel something wriggle, I open my eye to notice that Jamie was fast asleep at the other end of the couch.

I look over at Danny who was fast asleep on the other couch; I started to wonder why he hadn't gone upstairs to sleep in his bed. I turn back over away from Jamie's feet that were by my head and shut my eyes again.

I start to hear loads of voices, I slowly open my eyes to find the sun is creeping in through the curtains; I turn over and see Uncle Jamie is still asleep, I climb over his sleeping form and head towards the kitchen and the voices.

I faintly smile when I see Aunt Erin and Grandpa talking to Uncle Danny, Erin sees me and reaches out to hug me "Good morning Immy." I hug her "Morning Aunt Erin, what are you guys doing here?"

Uncle Danny lifts his coffee mug at me and smirks at me "I live here." I raise my eyebrow at him "Really Uncle Danny? It's too early for jokes." Erin laughs "I heard what happened, I came to see if you were alright." Grandpa smiles "I came to show you that I am alright."

I smile "thanks, I'm fine." Uncle Danny nods "Fell asleep on the ride over here, she woke up had a pity party was crying then fell back to sleep with Jamie's feet by her head." I lay my head on the table "Thanks Uncle Danny, I love you too." Aunt Erin puts her hand on my back "Pity party?"

I heard footsteps and knew Uncle Jamie was now awake "Morning, yeah she was blaming herself for what happened and was feeling guilty for it all happening but we hopefully set her straight." I nod at him "yeah I know it's not my fault that this person wants to cause trouble and he picked me to do it to."

Grandpa nods "good, today you'll be hanging out with Erin." I look up and nod "okay, let me get dressed." I leave the kitchen and heard Danny say "after you eat breakfast." I quickly get dressed and back into the kitchen where Uncle Jamie handed me some cereal "eat up Immy."

Half an hour later, I was sitting in Aunt Erin's office, she was talking to Alex. He nods at her "Don't worry Erin, she won't go anywhere." I know they are talking about me; I carry on with my school work. I stand up a few minutes later and walk over to her desk "Aunt Erin, is it okay if I go to the ladies room?" She looks at me "of course and thank you for telling me."

I nod and head down the hall towards the ladies room, I remembered I got stopped by Baker when I just left Grandpa's office without telling him where I was going, I learnt from my mistakes. I look in the mirror "it's as good as it is gonna get." I quickly braid my hair to stop it from falling in my face while I do my school work.

I leave the bathroom and head back towards Aunt Erin's office, that is when I feel someone roughly grab my arm but also shove something sharp into my side not piercing the skin but enough to warn me that they were armed and would stab me if I did anything. This was it I guess, the creep finally got me, I waited for the stabbing pain but it never happened, instead I got lead out of the fire exits of the building and thrown into the passenger seat of the car.

He quickly locks the doors "stay down." I nod and stay hidden in the foot well of the passenger side, I knew he was doing this in case any police officers saw me in the car with him, they were all on high alert. He slowly drives away not to draw attention to himself or the car. I had a feeling he had been planning this escape for a while now. I wrap my arms around me pretending that it was Uncle Danny or Uncle Jamie that was hugging me and that I was back safe in their arms and not in the foot well of the creep's car.

* * *

Who has Imogen?

Don't forget to leave a review

Gracie :)


	5. Chapter 5

**From computer screen to reality**

Thank you to: Daisyangel, accounting professional, cathywhatever, SweetKittyCat, Guest (sorry I made you cry), Gryffindor 20, IAmFanFicForever &amp; daniellepaduch26 for your amazing reviews, I loved them all :)

Thank you to Sun-MoonGoddess for adding this story to your favourite's list :)

Thank you to Caragh &amp; carraighncis, for adding this story to your following list :)

**Chapter 5**

I squeezed my eyes really tight thinking of my dad and wishing that he was here to save me from this creep. I knew that Uncle Danny and Uncle Jamie would find me but I had no idea when they would find me. I felt a sharp pain in my neck and saw him pull a needle away from my neck; I guess it must be some kind of drug to make me sleep so that I didn't cause any trouble for him.

It must have worked because the next thing I knew I wake up on a chair in a dusky and disgusting apartment, he had duct taped my legs together and thankfully my hands were also duct tapped behind my back and not handcuffed.

He was moving around the cramped space, he turns his attention to me and sits on the edge of the bed that was near the chair "Hello Imogen." I just look at him "right of course, my name is Malcom." I nod "h hi Malcom."

He faintly smiles at me "You don't have to be scared Imogen, I'm not going to hurt you. I just need to use you as leverage over the police so that they'll release my father, that's all."

I look at him very confused "Wait, hang on. You have been stalking me for a month and did all of this just to get your father out of jail." He nods at me "yes, see your dad put him in there so I thought it would be fitting to use you against him and the others."

I knew this guy was crazy and very unstable, then it finally clicked in my head "how long as your dad been locked up?" Malcom looks at the calendar by the wall "7 months now, his birthday is coming up and he doesn't deserve to be in jail for it, he didn't do anything wrong."

I tilt my head towards the small desk that was in the room "is that the detective who arrested your dad." Malcom reaches for the picture and showed it to me "yes that's him; he's your father Imogen."

The detective in the picture was not my father, instead it was…

**~ Meanwhile at the D.A's office ~**

Erin looks up from her paperwork "Imogen? Where are you now?" Erin walks out of her office and heads to the ladies' washroom but it was empty "Imogen?"

Erin walks back to her office and dials a number "Alex, its Erin. You haven't seen my niece have you?" she hears the reply she was dreading "that's what I was afraid of."

Erin disconnects the phone call, she notices her fingers were now shaking as she dialled the next number "Hey Danny, we have a problem, Imogen's missing."

20 minutes later, Erin was pacing her office when her brothers and father walk into the room, she looks at them "I don't know what happened. She asked to go to the washroom which is a few doors away and she never came back."

Jamie hugs his sister "its okay Erin, we'll find her." Danny looks at them all "he knew that it would be easier to take her from here than 1PP due to the security." Erin looks at her oldest brother "he planned on her being here." Danny nods "yeah he did, probably been watching this place, waiting for us to bring her here."

Jenko and Alex walk into the office, Erin looks up at them "anything?" Alex points at her computer screen "CCTV picked this up."

They watch the computer screen, they see me walk into the washroom, a few minutes later I walk out and get grabbed by a man with his hood up. Jamie sighs "she doesn't struggle with him." Jenko pauses it "Would you if the guy had a knife in your side. That's why she didn't struggle and why no one heard her scream for help."

They carry on watching the CCTV camera's but they don't show up until they appear in the parking lot and they watch as I get thrown into the fake license plate car and watch the creep drive off with her.

Alex looks up at them "He took her by the fire exits, that's why none of the other camera's picked them up and why no one saw them."

Frank turns to his officers "I want all cases dropped until we find Imogen, we all know the statistics. We have 48 hours before the chance of finding her decrease dramatically."

Jenko turns to her partner "we'll find her Jamie; he won't get away with this. He'll slip up somehow. They always do." Jamie nods "yeah thanks Eddy." Jenko faintly smiles then looks at Danny "Detective, does anyone have an address of the license plates that he stole?" Danny looks at her "yeah, what you thinking?"

Eddy smiles "Dust the car for prints, he must of touched the car to get the plates off." Danny whips his phone out "Jenko you are a genius, Baez meet me at the address of the stolen plates and bring a CSU, the creep touched the car when he took the plates."

All police officers were on high alert for me and the creep; the news was plastered with an Amber alert with my picture and name. Linda was in the nurses break room when she saw the Amber Alert flash up on the TV.

Her friend Tina hugs her "they'll find her Linda, they'll find her." Henry was also watching the news when the Amber Alert flashed up about his missing great-granddaughter, he looks over at a picture of Joe "they'll find her and bring her back Joe. Watch over her until they find her."

The news had spread to the local schools, within an hour of me being taken. Everyone who loved and cared about me knew that I was missing. My teachers were watching Nicky closely in case she broke down into the tears and the teachers at the boys' school were also watching Jack and Sean. They knew that Reagan family was a very close knit one and they wouldn't be a family again until I was safe back in their loving arms.

* * *

Will they find Imogen in time?

Don't forget to leave a review

Gracie :)


	6. Chapter 6

**From computer screen to reality**

Thank you to: accounting professional, SweetKittyCat, melissa. Mccowan (once again sorry that I made you cry) &amp; daniellepaduch26 for your reviews, I loved them :)

Thank you to Lykae'Sky for adding this story to your favourite's list :)

**Chapter 6**

I tilt my head towards the small desk that was in the room "is that the detective who arrested your dad." Malcom reaches for the picture and showed it to me "yes that's him; he's your father Imogen."

The detective in the picture was not my father; instead it was "Th that's not my dad."

Malcom looks at me with anger "What do you mean Imogen? Of course that is your father."

I shake my head "that's not my dad, my dad Joe died 6 years ago."

Malcom slaps him across the face, I can feel blood trickling down my chin from my lip "DON'T LIE to me Imogen, I know that this man is your father."

I look at him through my the loose stands of hair that had fallen out of the braid "that is not my father, that is MY UNCLE DANNY." I know I should not have raised my voice at him but I was angry now and very scared.

Malcom looks at me with confusion, I just nod at him "that is Detective Daniel Reagan, he is my uncle not my father."

Malcom gets a tissue and wipes the blood from my lip and chin "he arrested my father and he will pay. He is still your family and he will come for you."

I shake my head "he won't come for me Malcom, he won't come." I knew I was lying to him but I thought that maybe he would let me go if he knew that I wasn't Danny's daughter and that Uncle Danny wouldn't come for me.

Malcom sat at the desk and was working out more of his plan I guess, I just gazed out of the window and watched as the sun started to set over the city creating a lovely shadow in the sky of the city skyline. I felt the tears fall from my eyes and run down my cheeks, I hoped that they all knew that I was missing now and I prayed that they would find me soon. I wanted to go home, I wanted to be safe.

Malcom gets up from the desk and walks over to the bed and me. He adds another layer of duct tape around my wrists and ankles, he then adds some across my mouth "I'm going to get us some dinner, and I don't want you making a noise or trying to escape. Now be a good girl and stay right there."

I just nod my head, hoping that he won't see me as a threat because I'm not; I just want to be found and go home. Malcom shuts and locks the door and I hear his footsteps walk away from the apartment door.

The tears keep falling from my eyes, the photograph he had of Uncle Danny was now in my lap, and I look down at it and pray he would find me soon. I heard the door slam shut and Malcom running his fingers through his hair and he kept repeating that this was bad, this was very bad.

I try to talk to him by the duct tape over my mouth was stopping me, I guess the noise of my attempt to talk must of annoyed him or made him angrier; because once again he hit me but this time it was much harder and I could feel the bruise already form on my cheek.

**~ Meanwhile with the Reagan family~**

Linda was helping the boys and Nicki with their homework and she kept reminding them all that I would be found soon. Nicki looks up at her aunt "What if they are too late?"

Linda shakes her head "don't think like that Nicki, they will find Imogen. She'll be home soon."

Sean hugs his mom "I miss her mom, dad will find her."

Jack looks at his younger brother "Dad always finds the bad guys Sean, he'll find the bad guy who has Imogen and he will bring Imogen home just like Uncle Jamie will too."

Henry walks into the dining area where they were "how's it going on in here?"

Linda faintly smiles at him "Nicki is playing the dangerous what if game."

Henry looks over at her "That is a very dangerous game to play Nicki, Imogen will be found and she will be just fine; call I Pop's gut feeling." Nicki hugs him and he holds his great-granddaughter tightly wishing his other great-granddaughter was with them.

**~ 54th Precinct ~**

Erin and Eddy were looking over recent employees of the DA office because someone knew where all the cameras were so they had to know this place. Eddy looks down at a file "Erin who is Malcom Anderson?"

Erin looks over the file "Cleaning staff why?"

Eddy types sometimes up on the computer "Malcom Anderson, his father Alan Anderson was arrested a few months ago, and the arresting officer was Detective Daniel Reagan."

Erin leaves the interrogation room they were using and walks over to Danny's desk "What do you remember about Alan Anderson?" she hands him the case file.

Danny nods "I remember him; he confessed and got a lowered sentence. I remember his son coming by and causing a fuss in the court room claiming that his father was innocent and just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Why?"

Erin sighs "His son Malcom Anderson became a member of the cleaning staff at my office 3 months ago. Danny Malcom Anderson has Imogen because of his father. He's been planning this for at least 3 months that is how he knew where all the cameras were."

Jamie walks over "Prints from the car that the license plates were stolen from come back to matching Malcom Anderson, he's in the system because he got a job working at the DA office."

Danny slams his fist into his desk "that Son of a bitch!"

Erin hands Jamie a piece of paper "an address for Malcom Anderson, go get Imogen back." She looks down at her older brother "But do it the right way, we don't want a slip up to happen which causes him to walk or gets Imogen hurt."

Danny grabs his gun and jacket "let's roll, hang on Imogen. We're coming for you kiddo, we're coming."

* * *

Will Imogen be alright?

Don't forget to leave a review

Gracie :)


	7. Chapter 7

**From computer screen to reality**

Thank you to: accounting professional, JusticeStandsTRUE, Daisyangel, cathywhatever, Guest, SweetKittyCat for your reviews, I loved them :)

Thank you to pitch perfect freak &amp; xxxErinMonafxxx for adding this story to your favourite's list :)

Thank you to: AngelJayy, LovingBOBThePacific, mange. paige. 09, Janie84, pitch perfect freak, xxxErinMonafxxx, lovelygiselle123 &amp; dreamer47030 for adding this story to your following list :)

**Chapter 7**

Erin hands Jamie a piece of paper "an address for Malcom Anderson, go get Imogen back." She looks down at her older brother "But do it the right way, we don't want a slip up to happen which causes him to walk or gets Imogen hurt."

Danny grabs his gun and jacket "let's roll, hang on Imogen. We're coming for you kiddo, we're coming."

On the ride towards the address Baez was trying to calm Danny down "Danny listen to me, we will get to Imogen in time, but you driving like a crazy person and getting us killed won't help her just slow down a little."

Danny looks over at his partner "What if we are already too late?"

Baez shakes her head "No don't think like that Reagan, we will arrive at the address safely, and Imogen will be right there waiting for you."

They arrive a block away from the address so they could all discuss the plan of attack, Danny looks at them "No sirens, if he hears the sirens he might freak out and he might hurt the girl. The girls name is Imogen; we don't know how badly she is hurt or if she is hurt at all, EMTS are on route and will examine her before taking her to the hospital if that is what is needed."

They all nod and start to gear up; Jamie walks over to his brother "Danny, we'll get to Imogen in time, she's a Reagan don't forget."

Danny nods and hugs Jamie "She'll be alright; Joe's looking down on her."

Jamie hugs him back "Yes and he is watching over her for us until we get to her. Focus on getting Imogen out of the apartment than killing the guy alright, he has to pay for what he did, Erin needs to punish him for taking Imogen."

Danny nods "you're right Jamie, we arrest him and Erin can send his ass to jail. Revenge the Reagan way." Jamie smiles "let's go get our niece back."

Malcom was in the little kitchen area looking in his fridge for something to eat, I heard a lot of car doors shutting, and I knew what that meant. They had figured out who had taken me and where I was, they were coming for me.

I just hoped Malcom hadn't heard the car doors; he looks at me "are you hungry Imogen? You must be."

I shake my head, the duct tape still over my mouth; he walks across the room to me and takes the duct tape off of my mouth "sorry, I didn't mean to leave it on for that long. I shall get you some ice for your bruised cheek."

I watch him get some ice for my cheek "Why are you being nice to me?"

He laughs "because I need you alive silly, plus I didn't mean to hit you."

That's when we heard hushed talking and a lot of footsteps outside of the apartment; I look up at Malcom who pressed the duct tape across my mouth and then motions for me to be silent. He looks out of the window and spots the police cars, he looks over at me "it would seem they have found us Imogen, we are going to have some guests."

I try to talk to him through the duct tape but it angers him again and he hits me very hard across the face and I fall off the bed and land very hard on the floor. He looks at the door knowing that they would have heard the slap and me falling to the floor.

I kind of wanted it to happen, I slowly roll under the bed so I was hidden away from any gunfire that might happen, I wasn't stupid if this guy had needles full of a sedative to knock me out who knows what he's got hidden around his apartment.

There was a bang on the door "MALCOM ANDERSON, NYPD!" that's when we all heard a gunshot ring out but it sounded louder in the apartment, I guess I was right about him, he did have a gun.

I held my breath and heard the front door being kicked in, and a lot more screams of NYPD and then followed by gunshots ringing out, Malcom's body fell down next to the bed, and I scream at the sight but the duct tape muffles my screams, he wasn't dead though, he was just badly hurt. He sees me under the bed and moves his hand that was holding on to the gun, I try and move the best I could but it was too late, I feel the bullet hitting my side.

I curl into the foetal position and just cry, I cry out in pain and I cry out for my dad. I hear the bed is then moved due to him firing a shot under the bed they wondered why, that's when they found me. My eyes were shut tightly; the duct tape was removed from my mouth and legs "Immy look at me, open your eyes baby."

I slowly open my eyes "Unc Uncle Danny."

He holds me "I got you honey, I got you." He notices the blood on my top, the floor and now on his hands "I'm going to get to a medic okay." He removes the tape from my hands that were behind my back "Hold on to me okay Immy, keep your eyes open."

I hold on to him as tightly as I could, I just cried into his chest. I feel someone putting a jacket over me and I peer up to see Uncle Jamie as he quickly kisses my head and helps Danny clear the hallway and out to the ambulance.

Uncle Danny comes with me in the ambulance, he doesn't let go of my hand "stay awake Immy, keep them eyes open."

I nod "yo you found me."

He smiles "Always Imogen, it's my job to find people. He won't ever hurt you again. I need to ask Imogen; what did he do to you?"

I shake my head knowing what he really meant "he just slapped me a few times, when I annoyed him that was it; he just wanted pay back for you arresting his dad."

We arrive at the hospital, Danny reluctantly lets go of my hand when he sees that Aunt Linda was one of the nurses that was taking care of me. I take my eyes off of him and look at her; she smiles at me "you're going to be just fine Imogen, I promise. Such a brave girl, you just need to be braver for just a little while longer."

Jamie had called the family and told them that I had been found but the bad news was I was in the hospital after being shot. They all arrive at the hospital, all looking for answers about my condition but no one knew anything. They saw Linda walk over to them "Imogen is…

* * *

Is Imogen okay?

Don't forget to leave a review

Gracie :)


	8. Chapter 8- Last Chapter

**From computer screen to reality**

Thank you to: Guest, accounting professional, melissa. mccowan, Guest, SweetKittyCat &amp; cathywhatever for your reviews, I loved them :)

Thank you to sarah2015 &amp; ekzab2000 for adding this story to your favourite's list :)

Thank you to sarah2015 &amp; ekzab2000 for adding this story to your following list :)

:) Thank you to everyone who read this story :)

**Chapter 8- Last Chapter**

Jamie had called the family and told them that I had been found but the bad news was I was in the hospital after being shot. They all arrive at the hospital, all looking for answers about my condition but no one knew anything. They saw Linda walk over to them "Imogen is in recovery, she didn't flat-line which is a good sign but she has lost a lot of blood. The bullet somehow missed every vital organ so she is a very lucky girl."

Danny and Jamie look at each other "Joe was looking over her until we got there."

Linda nods "there is a slight problem."

Frank looks at his daughter in law "what's the problem Linda?"

Linda sighs "Imogen doesn't want to see anyone, I tried to talk to her to figure out why but I think she is feeling guilty about the how situation from the start of it a few months ago to now. It has just hit her how serious it got and how worse it could have been if she hadn't told us."

Danny looks at his wife "She has nothing to feel guilty about, and I think right now what we all want to do is gently hug her and remind her that we love her and that she is safe."

Linda nods "I understand that Danny but as her uncle I can't let you in that room."

Erin nods "But as the Detective who saved her you can let him see her."

Linda nods "yes Uncle Danny can't go in there but Detective Reagan can, but she will probably tell you to leave."

Danny nods "let's give it ago shall we."

I was looking at the IV drip and the blood drip that were flowing into my body, I was happy when Linda told me that nothing had been damaged, I looked up at the ceiling "thanks dad, I love you too."

I hear footsteps and see Uncle Danny standing at the bottom of the bed "I told Aunt Linda, I didn't want to see anyone."

Uncle Danny nods "ahh yes Nurse Linda already told me but I am here not as your uncle but as a detective."

I laugh at him "I didn't know there was a switch you could just flip on and off, wow."

He smiles at me "It is very good to hear you laugh Immy." He sits in the chair beside my bed "You have nothing to feel guilty about, none of this was your fault Imogen please remember that."

I just nod at him; I then beckon him closer to the bed. He reaches the bed and I shakily unclip his badge and put it on the table, I then gently hug him, he sits on the bed and hugs me back "shhh it's okay Immy, you're safe now. No one's going to hurt you."

We hear footsteps and the others walk in, I had a room to myself due to my PC grandfather probably refusing to leave my hospital room. Nicki walks to my side and hugs me "I'm glad you're going to be okay Imogen."

I smile and hug her back "me too, I'm just glad I was found. I think Malcom was running out of ideas of what to do."

Aunt Erin smiles at me "Did he say why he targeted you Imogen?"

I try to sit up and Uncle Danny helps me sit up and get comfy "yeah he wanted to get revenge on Uncle Danny for arresting his father and hopefully swap me for his father but he erm got his information wrong."

Uncle Jamie was now sitting beside me on the bed and I snuggled up to him "Got wrong information?"

I nod "he kept saying that my dad had arrested his dad, then when he showed me a picture of the office that had arrested his father. It was of Uncle Danny, he thought Uncle Danny was my dad."

Linda walks back into the room to tell everyone that they have to leave but when she turned to tell Jamie to leave, she smiles "I guess Jamie has to stay." Jamie looked down and realised that I had fallen asleep safely wrapped in his arms.

Jack and Sean look up at their dad "we're glad you found Imogen dad, it's not the same without her around."

Danny smiles "It's my job to save people boys; I'm just glad we found her in time and that she is going to be okay."

That Sunday, I look around the dinner table. I can't believe that this time last week my dark secret was out and then everything went downhill from there. Aunt Erin kept apologizing to me, I guess she felt guilty that I was taken on her watch but it wasn't her fault, Malcom had been planning the kidnapping and stalking for months.

I was still hurting from being shot, I happily watch as Uncle Jamie cuts up my dinner and then feeds me like a baby, I guess the bubble wrap that I had been wrapped in by my family when my dad died just got another few extra layers added on to it.

I sleepily lay my head on uncle Jamie's shoulders, the pain medication I was on made me feel sleepy but I tried not to let that ruin my favourite day of the week which would always be Sunday dinner with my very over protective family.

Jamie looks down at me "you tried Immy?" I just nod against his shoulder but I keep eating the food he offers me, I feel someone hold my hand and I turn to see Pop holding it.

I look around the table "I know this might upset a few of you, but I have decided something about my future."

Everyone looks at me, Frank smiles at me "and what is this big decision that you have made Imogen?"

I smile at him and the others "Due to the recent events that have taken place over the past week, I have decided that I do not want to be a police officer. Sorry Grandpa."

Everyone around the table laughs, Jamie kisses my head "I think your dad would happily agree with you, what made you make that decision?"

I try and hide my face in Jamie's shoulder "being shot hurts a lot."

They all once again laugh and nod in agreement, I look up from Uncle Jamie's shoulder, this is right where I want to be; home safe and sound, surrounded by the people that love me.

* * *

I hope you have enjoyed it

Gracie :)


End file.
